Applicant is aware of the following Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,995 to Little, granted Sep. 19, 1972, discloses a swimming pool for exercising and conditioning horses comprising a circular track with a depth that requires swimming, an island in the area enclosed by the track and bridges to the island. Ramps for access to and egress from the pool are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,390 to Brazelton, issued May 20, 1980, discloses a closed loop pool for exercising horses with a central island, and a longitudinally shiftable bridge to access the island. The depth of the pool requires swimming around the island from the entry area to the exit area. Concrete and stainless steel are disclosed as preferred construction materials. Ramp entry and a stairs and ramp exit are disclosed. Water circulation means are disclosed to facilitate water filtration. No current is generated to vary swimming conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,105 to Shepard issued Jul. 5, 1966, discloses a circular swimming depth exercise pool for horses with a ramp for entry and exit and a draw bridge across the entry to provide a walkway for a trainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,689 to Burdenko, issued Jun. 19, 1990, discloses one or two exercise pools in the enclosed area, reached by arch type bridges high enough that they do not obstruct users of the pool. Also disclosed are jets of water to create a variation of conditions to eliminate monotony in training and create fun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,815 to Brazelton, issued Apr. 15, 1980, discloses an exercise pool for animals of a depth sufficient to require swimming and pumping sufficient water to establish a current to swim against.
The soaking pool of the present invention has an inclined bottom that is not shown in Burdenko. Doors or other structure separating the soaking from the loop pools are not shown in any of the references. The widening of the loop to prevent whirlpooling at the doors is not shown in the references.